


Mixed Reader Insert Marvel Drabbles

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 14,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: All drabbles are a stand alones. Mixed pairings - reader inserts for Marvel characters and actors





	1. Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Wilson x Reader Drabble

“Sam would you mind telling me what I am doing?” you groaned as you let Sam push you into your seat in front of your laptop. A few years ago Cap had apprehended you after Stark had caught you trying to hack into the Avengers files. After the team had assed you to not be a threat just too skilled and bored for your own good, Stark had offered you a job as the team’s residential hacker. It wasn’t many months after that a relationship between you and Sam had started to blossom, but that didn’t mean you still weren’t annoyed as hell with him right now.

“I need you to check the Smithsonian’s locked archives,” Sam smirked at you and you instantly raised an eyebrow at him.

“Is this illegal? I feel like it might be,” you challenged him, but all you got was a shrug in return causing you to sigh and relent. It wasn’t like it was much of a difference to you. Half the stuff you did for the Avengers should land you in jail if it was ever discovered, but you never worried about that. You trusted all of them to keep you safe and free. The Smithsonian was a cakewalk compared to secret national databases so within a few minutes you were in.

“Okay. What am I looking for?” you questioned, starting to get a little curious but you knew you’d learn soon enough what Sam was up too.

“Anything not on display from the Howling Commanders? Personal belongings? Anything?” he asked causing you to frown but you kept your focus on the screen.

“No. Most of Cap’s stuff is either on display at the museum of his old apartment,” you listed as you went through. “All that the guys' families donated is on display at the museum.”

“You sure? Cap wasn’t the only one that didn’t make it back,” Sam pushed and suddenly it dawned on you what you were searching for which made your job a hell of a lot easier.

“There’s a box of Barnes’ personal belonging catalog here. It’s not on display so probably nothing meaningful or valuable,” you answered drabbling the building and placement down on a piece of paper for Sam.

“Not to the public maybe. But I bet it might be to a guy that lost himself for decades,” Sam answered kissing your cheek as you handed over the note. At least that was what he aimed for not anticipating you turning your head, catching his lips with yours and wrapping your hand around his neck.

“What was that for?” Sam looked at you in surprise, but the happiness was more than evident in his eyes.

“You’re a good guy Sam Wilson. Bucky will love this you know,” you smiled at his fake causal annoyed expression.

“As long as it gets him to stop moping around for a few days, it’ll be worth it. He is getting on my nerves,” Sam groaned, but he wasn’t fooling you one bit. He cared deeply for Bucky and aside from Steve, Sam was Bucky’s closet friend, even if the two knuckleheads did their best to deny it to the world.

“Sure he is,” you grinned, giving him a salute, “once you are done breaking and entering, you’re cleared for landing tonight,” you winked, before laughing at the excited look on Sam’s face as he practically ran from the room to get the deed done.


	2. Prison Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki x Reader

Sneaking into Asgard was absolutely not easy. When they said Heimdahl could hear the grass on Midgard grow they were not kidding. He also had the eyesight of a damn hawk only a million times better. Luckily you liked a challenge and fortunately, he got very excited about baby elephants, so he was distractible for a few minutes.

Getting past Asgardian guards was surprisingly easy though. A little competition that turned into a minor brawl or a little extra mead with a few drops of your secret brew and they were out like a light.

The magic bars, however, were another matter. You let out a deep sigh when you came face to face with them and your mischievous troublemaker partner/friend/enemy/boyfriend. It depended on the day really. 

“Which of Thor’s friends did you piss off this time to get a time out?” you sassed as you headed for the magical control panel - yes that’s a thing.

Loki instantly hurried as closed to the fence as he dared. You assumed he had learned the hard way that the magic fencing was powered by lightning. Most likely courtesy of Loki’s older brother.

“All of them,” he grinned before sighing deeply. “What took you so long. I have been waiting for years.”

You rolled your eyes as you studied the control panel, “weeks Loki. Weeks. And maybe stick to pissing off a few at the time and you’ll be less guarded. What did you do anyway?”

“Tried to fix Midgards global warming issues,” Loki crossed his arms, sulking at you. “What’s taking you so long?”

“You know what? Next time you get yourself caught I am leaving your ass in there for a year,” you hissed back at the annoying God. Sometimes you wondered why you put up with him. You knew exactly why though. The two of you were good together. You understood each other.

“How did you try and fix it? Genocide?” you asked, looking up for a second to see Loki smirking and you smiled back.

“What’s so wrong with that? I’d work!” Loki insisted, “as long as you choose the right bunch.”

“You don’t have to convince me. Breaking you out. Not locking you up remember,” you sassed, just before you got zapped by the controller.

“Holy mother of…” you swore, causing Loki to try and peek out at your handy work. “That damn brother of yours add extra voltages each time. I’m gonna end up glowing in the dark one day,” you grumbled as you kept working, barely looking up.

“Maybe if you…” Loki started but was wise enough to stop the moment you looked up. The look you gave him was enough to make a mortal man fall off his horse dead and Loki knew if he stepped in it bad enough, you’d simply walk out leaving him in there to stew for another few weeks. You had done so before without hesitation.  

“Loki if you backseat hack, I’m leaving your ass,” you grumbled, making him sulk but at least he kept quiet about your work and took to ranting about Thor and the Avengers. Apparently, he seemed to think using a Hulk was not fair play. Not that you remembered the last time Loki had played fair in anything.

The air between the two of you flickered and you stood up with a smirk, as Loki stepped out wrapping his arms around you and planting a kiss on your lips. Before you had a chance to react or slap him - or even decide between the two Thor’s voice bellowed through the Asgardian dungeons.

“LOKI! Y/N!”

“Son of a bitch!” you whined, knowing that getting zapped by the real deal sucked much worse than a magical control panel.


	3. Blessing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Hiddleston x Reader Drabble

Tom reached out for her but the bed beside him was empty. He frowned as he sat up trying to get his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. Y/N had been acting strange all day. She had been quiet as they met with the other Avengers for dinner and a drink. It wasn’t really like her. She was usually loud, dancing around with anyone who she could hoax onto the dancefloor with her. But tonight she had been quiet and asked Tom to take her home before any of the drinking started.

Tom and Y/N were friends. More than friends, but not something either of them had labeled yet. Tom had wanted to bring it up with her more than once. He loved her, as much more than a friend. She was smart, kind, beautiful. The made him laugh. She kept him on his toes and the sex was amazing. He just hadn’t said anything because he feared it would all end. He feared that she didn’t feel the same way about him and that he would lose the best friend he had ever had.

“Y/N?” Tom gently knocked on the frame of the bathroom door. He had seen the light shine from there as soon as he got up looking for her. “Are you okay?” he asked seeing her curled up on the bathroom floor. Tom lowered himself down next to her when she shook her head.

“I’m so sorry,” she whispered, handing him something she had been clenching in her hands. “I took a pregnancy test.”

Tom stared down at the positive test in his hands, not sure what to say or feel. He wanted to jump off the floor and dance around the room, but clearly, she didn’t share his excitement about this news so he contained himself.

“You don’t want it?” Tom asked carefully and she looked up, surprised written all over her face.

“Do you? I mean we are not even really dating… We’re… I don’t know what we are,” Y/N rambled and Tom grabbed her face kissing her quiet.

“I love you, Y/N/N. I have for a long time. I want this. You. A baby. Marriage eventually,” he confessed as tears streamed down her face. For a second he thought he had misjudged her reaction, but then her arms were around his neck. Her lips danced with his, “I love you too Tom.”

He smiled lifting her into his arms, as he stood from the floor. “Come back to bed. We’ll figure everything out in the morning.”


	4. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Hiddleston x Reader Drabble

“We actually have a letter for you from a special someone in honor of it being Valentine’s Day tomorrow,” the female interviewer smirked and a nervous smile appeared on Tom’s face as he shifted slightly in his seat.

“Oh dear,” he tried to mask his slight worry with discomfort. He knew you well enough to know there was no guessing what you might have written in that letter and Tom knew it was from you. He could recognize your beautiful handwriting anywhere and you had scribbled his name on the outside of the envelope the woman handed to him.

“Y/N Y/L/N dropped this off on her way to the recording studio this morning. She requested you’d read it out loud,” the woman told him with a clearly amused look on her face and Tom couldn’t help but smile. He’d get you back for this that was for sure.

“Oh I’m sure she did,” Tom pulled out his glasses and breathed on them, making a show of it just the way he knew you would enjoy.

Tom opened the letter and cleared his throat smiling as he started reading the letter out loud.

“I, Thomas William Hiddleston want to announce to all the world I got the best and hottest fiancee in all the world,” Tom stopped, laughingly looking up from the letter and straight into the lens of the camera. “Well jokes on you darling because I would happily announce that without the letter.”

Tom tried to his blush as the female interviewer awed in front of him, quickly returning his attention to the letter. “Actually she is so amazing that she arranged for the two of us to go on vacation as soon as I am finished here,” Tom stopped and took a deep breath trying to hide how touched was by her gesture. He had been working himself pretty hard lately and between that, Y/N’s recording of her new album and planning their wedding they had barely had any time to themselves lately. “All I have to do let this lovely lady in front of me point me to my awaiting car and prepare myself for a week of adventures and…” Tom stopped turning crimson red.

“Ehehe,” Tom laughed nervously and a little flustered by the line about wild kinky sex that ended the letter along with a lipstick mark of your lips. “I am not reading that out loud darling but I am ready to be kidnapped,” Tom smiled charmingly nervous at the lens making the female interviewer drop her jaw before dissolving into a fit of giggles much like you at the studios from where you were watching Tom live on morning TV. He was gonna get you for that, he knew it and you couldn’t wait.


	5. The Perfect Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Hiddleston x Reader

Tom was so nervous he was almost shaking. It had taken him 3 months to finally gain the courage to ask the gorgeous zookeeper out. He had first seen her as he had taken India, Chris, Elsa, and the twins to London Zoo when they were in town as Chris and himself promoted Ragnarok.

Tom had been absolutely taken with the zookeeper and had found himself returning over and over, learning more and more about the big cats. Y/N happily chatted away, seemingly enjoying all his questions.

He still couldn’t believe this passionate, intelligent woman had agreed to go out with him and he vowed to not mess this date up as he corrected his suit, knocking on her front door.

“Be right there,” she called from the other side of the door making his heart skip a beat, only for it to stop completely when she opened the door dressed in slacks and with a look of utter surprise on her face.

“Oh no. Tom. I’m so sorry I completely forgot,” she looked so guilt-ridden, but even if his heart shattered with her words he didn’t want her to feel bad. She didn’t feel the same. He just had to learn to deal with that and move on.

“It’s okay. We don’t have too…” Tom began and her face once again turned into one of complete surprise.

“Tom no. That’s not what I meant,” Y/N grabbed his arm and dragged him inside, taking him enough by surprise she succeeded. “I want you to meet someone,” she beamed guiding him through her apartment to her kitchen where two clouded leopard kittens roamed the floor. “Meet Diana and Loki,” she grinned up at him and Tom’s jaw dropped before a huge smile broke his face.

“Loki?”

“He’s trouble,” Y/N shrugged with a smile, sitting down on the kitchen floor picking up the kitten of mischief. “And Diana is badass,” she grinned when Tom sat down next to her, pulling wonder kitten onto his laugh as he listened to her explain how their mom died and Y/N had taken them home today since they needed to be bottle fed every few hours. Tom had never felt happier than he did when a huge smile spread across her face as he offered to help. It might not have been the first date he had planned but it was perfect nonetheless. Perfect, just like her.


	6. Special Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Hiddleston x Reader

Usually, Tom loved premieres. He loved meeting the fans and engaging with people. He even enjoyed talking to the reporters, making a point of remembering as many of their names as possible. Tom had found kindness made his job a lot easier. Not that he had to try hard, Tom was simply just himself. Putting on a fake facade took up too much energy he found early on.

Even if Tom wasn’t fake he was still a private man. He knew you had been seen with him around New York earlier today and he knew there was going to be questions. Questions Tom were ready for but he also knew you weren’t. He had tried convincing you to join him tonight, but he had respected your decision not to. Fame was part of his life, not yours. You both knew you were going to be thrown in head first sooner or later as you were both very serious about each other but tonight was just not the night.

Tom had gotten through most of the reporters without anyone bringing up the paparazzi pictures that were already floating the internet and he was just starting to think he was going get home free when a female journalist call attention to the fact that he was alone.

“So Tom we thought you’d might be bringing a special someone with you tonight?” she asked flashing him a smile, and Tom couldn’t help but blush a little and laugh with her choice of words.

“Sorry,” Tom smiled at her, “there is a special someone but she is working tonight.”

“Oh yeah on a Thursday evening?” the reporter pushed with a smile which Tom didn’t hesitate to return.

“Yes, grading papers. She’s a teacher,” Tom answered still smiling, finding he loved being able to share just a little bit about you with the world. He couldn’t wait until the moment came where you were finally gonna let him show you off.

“Does this special someone have a name?” the reporter kept pushing just as Tom’s assistant rested a hand on his arm letting him know it was time to move inside.

“Y/N.” Tom smiled as he backed up, “and that is all you are getting for tonight.”

***

You were sitting in front of your laptop with a huge goofy grin on your face. You were supposed to be working but you hadn’t been able to refrain from clicking on the live stream of Tom’s premiere. The smile on his face when he spoke your name was instantly mirrored on yours and you slightly regretted you weren’t there with him tonight.

“Next time,” you promised yourself as you closed your laptop, beginning to count the minutes until your boyfriend would be back at the hotel with you. 


	7. Little Thor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Hemsworth x Reader

You folded your legs up under you staring at the box making its way across the floor yet again. You had been hiding on the bed since it arrived yesterday, not able to reach your crazy annoying boyfriend to ask him what the hell was happening.

Your eyes were still fixated on the moving object when your phone rang and Chris’ face appeared on the screen.

“Hi sweetheart,” Chris thick accent sounded through the room when you answered the facetime call but you didn’t pay him much attention. You were too focused on the box moving towards the bed now.

“You know when I agreed to house sit for you this wasn’t what I had in mind,” you grumbled and a deep frown appeared on Chris’ face.

“What do you mean Y/N?”

“A package was delivered to your door last night, it was moving around a lot,” you answered him with a glare before turning the phone to show the box bumping into the bed now. “It’s still moving! What the hell Chris?!”

“You didn’t open it? Do it now. He’ll need water!” Chris sounded horrified but it was nothing compared to how you felt.

“HE?!” you turned the phone to glare at Chris. “So help me if there’s a spider or a snake or something in there Thor is not gonna be the only one losing an eye!”

“Wow,” Chris laughed at your anger, clearly feeling safe from your wrath as you currently weren’t on the same continent. “It’s not a snake love. Open it. You’ll like it.”

You sent Chris a suspicious look before letting out a sigh. You gently lifted the box onto the bed, repositioning yourself onto your knees ready to jump out of the way as you took a hold of the lid.

“We need to work on your trust issues babe,” Chris chuckled from the bed stand earning himself another glare before you closed your eyes opening the box.

“Ohmygod Chris!” you squealed lifting the little fluffy furball into your lab cuddling him. “I’m so sorry little Thor,” you cued, stifling a giggle when Chris groaned from the nightstand.

“Really Y/N?”

Your only reply was a cheeky smirk as you bounced off the bed with the puppy in your arms in search of water and food, leaving Chris to playfully sulk on the nightstand.


	8. Bait with a Punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stucky x Reader Drabble

“Come on! It will be fun!” Clint all but whined, making you roll your eyes at him. He and Nat had been your best friends for years. Usually, there weren’t many adventures he couldn’t convince you to join them on, but right now his timing simply sucked.

“I can’t Clint. I got a million things to do before the wedding this weekend,” you pushed past him as you were trying to get all the placement cards ready before it was too late.

“If Steve asked you, you would have said yes,” Clint pouted.

You started to object, knowing that Steve would never ask you to go on a mission a few days before your wedding. The crazy bastard might go himself, but he wouldn’t include you or Bucky unless the world was literally ending… again.

When you turned around Clint’s wounded baby bird expression got to you. Everything was changing for him and truthfully as much as he adapted to anything thrown at him he hated it. At least when the things changing had been his fixture for a long time. You, Nat and Clint, had been a team. When you met Bucky and Steve that had slowly started to chance. Clint and Nat would always be your best friends but Steve and Bucky were about to become your husbands. No matter how you twisted it, they were your first choice and priority now. That didn’t mean you still didn’t love your best friends though.

You let out a defeated sigh and pulled a face at Clint, who just returned your gesture with his most charming smile. The bastard knew he had won.

“Fine. Let me grab my gear,” you muttered just as the door flung open and Steve walked in closely followed by Bucky.

“Nat called. You’re unbelievable Barton,” Steve hissed at the man in front of you, who instantly put on his most defensive expression.

“Hey, I just need her for like 5 hours to use a bait, then she’s all yours again,” Clint smirked.

You saw Steve grabbing a firm hold of a charging Bucky, just before you spun around punching Clint in the face. He wasn’t really hurt but took a few steps backwards, checking his nose for blood nonetheless.

“Hey! What the fuck Y/N?!” he whined but you just glared back at him.

“Bait Barton?! Really! Now get the fuck out before I make Steve let go of Bucky…” a mischievous grin appeared on your face as an idea occurred to you. “Or I make you wear a dress and walk down the aisle with Tony!”

“You wouldn't…” Clint’s eyes widened, while yours narrowed.

“Try me, buddy!”

Clint mumbled something about super soldier sperm having short-circuited your brain as he made a hasty exit out the window. You and Bucky who had calmed down as soon as you fist collided with Clint’s face both broke down laughing, while Steve lovingly rolled his eyes at the two of you.


	9. Come Back to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stucky x Reader

It sounded like a war had broken out through the Tower and the truth was it most likely had. You had no idea what had happened or how that guy had gotten to Bucky, much less gotten in his head. People had tried more than once but after his time in Wakanda, he had gotten the soldier that still lurked within him in check. There hadn’t been a single incidence in years and truthfully you had never seen him like this.

Your heart was racing as Steve had pushed you inside but you still went straight for your weapons. You had no intention of actually hurting him, but you also knew you needed to capture him to get him back.

“What are you doing Y/N? You’re not going back out there,” Steve’s voice sounded behind you. You snapped around staring him down. The man in front of you wasn’t your boyfriend right now. He was your Captain and leader. Under any other circumstances, you wouldn’t have hesitated following orders. You trusted him, but it was Bucky out there. You weren’t about to let him make you hide in your room.

“The hell I am,” you hissed and Steve took a step towards you. To anyone else, he would be terrifying but you knew him better than most people. He was angry and hurt, but none of it was about you.

“You’re staying in here,” Steve ordered and your jaw clenched. You logically knew there was no way in hell you would be able to fight your way past him, but that didn’t stop you from trying. Each attempt ending with him once again standing between you and the door.

“You know what, I did not realize I could get grounded at age 30,” you spat at him. In your anger, you didn’t even care about the hurt in his eyes.

“Dammit Y/N I’m trying to keep you safe,” his voice had changed. He was no longer the soldier trying to keep his superior in check. He was the boyfriend pleading with his girlfriend to hear him.

“It’s still Bucky out there,” you didn’t move but your chest was heaving and tears started streaming down his face.

“I know that Y/N. So does everyone else. We’re gonna stop him without hurting him, but he won’t hesitate to hurt us right now,” Steve pleaded with you, but you just shook your head.

“He could hurt you too. Or Nat or Tony. Or Sam… Anyone,” you reasoned but Steve just took a step forward cupping your face gently in his hands.

“I know. But if he hurts you Y/N. We’re never getting him back,” Steve’s words were like a punch to the gut. You knew he was right. Steve would heal fast. They had fought before. Bucky had never once laid a hand on you. You were pure to him. You had been part of what had made him heal the first time around and you knew, if anything happened to you by his hand he would never forgive himself. All your fight left you and you nodded slowly, wrapping your hands around Steve’s wrists.

“Bring him back to us,” you pleaded looking up into his sorrow filled blue eyes and Steve pressed his lips to yours in a tender kiss.

“I will,” he promised you before breaking away from you, grabbing his shield and ordering you to lock the door he disappeared through. You did, falling to the floor with your back against it and your face hidden in your hands as you cried. You couldn’t lose them. Neither of them and not to something like this.

“Come back to me…” you whispered into the room, praying to whoever was listening to bring both your boys back to you safely.


	10. It's a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stucky x Reader

You were laying on the grass in the park, your book resting between your elbows, long forgotten in favor of the two super soldiers on their morning run. They were out here every morning. Smiling, running, pushing each other around and clearly flirting, without a care as to what the world around them thought. You figured they had gotten enough of having to be secretive in the 30s and 40s.

It wasn’t their physique, impressive as it might be or even the clear bond between them that drew you two them. It was something else. Something to do with the fact they never failed to greet you when they passed. One with a blush and the other with a wink. You had never uttered more than two words to them and still, you were drawn to come here every morning before work. One day you would gather the courage to speak to them, you vowed to yourself as you watched them start yet another round of the park.

“Stalking the Avengers again I see?” your best friend, Maddie let herself fall down on the grass next to you making you jump and glare at her.

“I wouldn’t call it stalking,” you defended yourself. “More like far distance admiring.”

“Yeah right,” she huffed a laugh, poking you with her foot. “Why don’t you ask them out?”

“What? Are you crazy?” you swatted her foot away. “They are clearly together and what would they see in someone like me anyway? I am… well ordinary.”

Maddie grinned and sent you a wink, “I didn’t say one of them did I? Also a little ordinary is probably what those two want,” she shrugged making you huff and stare down at your book, not seeing the two men rapidly approaching.

“Yeah cause a poly relationship with a plain girl is ordinary…” you mumbled, not even sure you wanted Maddie to hear you, but the kick you received told you that she did.

“Now you are just arguing for the sake of it,” she scolded before smirking and waving her arms over her head. “Hey Captain America!” she yelled before whispering to you “And… Erhm… What’s he called again? Something soldier right?”

“Stop it! What are you doing?” You sat up with a horrified expression on your face, “and don’t you dare call him that. Jeez, Maddie!”

“Ma’am? You need help with something?” Steve’s voice sounded above you before Maddie had a chance to reply and a bright red color flushed to your cheeks. Suddenly the hem of your shirt became very interesting to you as you didn’t really dare to look up at the two men hovering above you and your friend.

“Hi,” Maddie beamed. “Well no I don’t. But Y/N here do.”

“Maddie!” you exclaimed looking up and your eyes locked with Bucky’s causing the air to leave your lungs. They were even more gorgeous up close but it wasn’t his looks that did you in. It was his eyes. Warm, amused, adoring.

“Well she has been wanting to ask the two of you out on a date for weeks now, but she always chickens out,” Maddie bluntly continued, pulling you from your trance.

“Madeline!” you hissed, causing Bucky to break out laughing and Steve to give him a push.

“We can’t say we haven’t been wanting to ask you out ourselves,” Steve’s attention turned to you and head popped up, staring at him in surprise.

“You have?”

Steve nodded, “how does tonight at 7 sound?”

“Yeah… okay…” you stuttered looking from Steve to Bucky, who was already backing up throwing you a wink, as he pulled Steve with him back onto the trail.

“Bring your friend. We got a bird boy that needs a date too,” Bucky grinned, making you break into laughter as Maddie sent you a bewildered look.

“They have a what now?”


	11. City Mouse in the Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian x Reader

You were trying your best to stifle a giggle as you watched Sebastian down by the lake getting water for your coffee. It was getting late but you wanted to stay up and watch the stars with him. You were still dead set on at least giving him a few good moments on this trip.

Sebastian was a city boy through and through. Camping wasn’t his starting to come out and the air was fresh and cool. You loved every second of being here with him even if he was somewhat whiney about it.

“This is nice,” you sighed, wrapping your arms around his middle and Sebastian rested his chin on top of your head.

“They have stars in Central Park too you know,” Sebastian complained, but you could hear the smile in his voice this time.

“Not like out here. The city never gets really dark so they never seem as bright,” you smiled looking up at him. The affection in his eyes nearly took your breath away and a slight blush crept into your cheeks as you hid your face against his chest.

Sebastian chuckled as he lifted you into his lap, straddling him.

“You really love this place don’t you?” he asked, and you nodded.

“Okay. So what a few times a year? Is that enough?”

Your eyes widened before a huge smile spread across your face and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Really? You wanna come up here with me again?” you beamed.

Sebastian chuckled, kissing you sweetly. He pulled back, cupping your face in his hands and you felt your heart skip a beat. After over a year together he still had that effect on you.

“Anything for you, dragă.”

You smiled at the nickname, you still had no idea what meant but it didn’t matter. It was yours and you loved the man that had given it to you.

“Thank you Bash,” you smiled, running your fingers through his hair drawing him in for another kiss. A kiss that had just started getting heated when Sebastian jerked back.

“Please tell me that was the wind,” a slight panic was creeping into his voice and you couldn’t resist teasing him.

“No, I’m pretty sure that’s a crocodile,” you replied and Sebastian’s head instantly snapped towards the lake.

“Really?!”

“No. You dork. It was the kettle. There are no crocs here and I am pretty sure they don’t whistle,” you laughed as you turned to remove the boiling water from the fire. The task distracting you enough not to notice the fire you had ignited in your boyfriend’s eyes, so a scream of surprise erupted from you when his arms were around you as soon as the kettle hit the ground. Before you knew what was happening you found yourself on your back pinned beneath him.

“Oh you’re gonna pay for that,” Sebastian spoke in a low growl, but his eyes were sparkling with mischief. You bit your bottom lip looking up at him, not doing anything to fight his hold on you.

“Yeah? You gonna punish me, Seba?” you lowered your voice seductively, making him groan as he attacked your neck. A needy moan fell from your lips and Sebastian smiled against your skin. There were some perks to the wilderness he decided. For one there was no one around to hear how loud he was about to make you scream his name.


	12. Dripping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Stan x Reader

The door to the hair and makeup trailer swung open, and your eyes flew to the mirror to see Sebastian bursting through. He started to roam around you and Sandra who was putting finishing touches on your makeup before the Russos needed you.

“Seb. Stop making a mess of my things,” Sandra complained, casing Seb to stand up straight right away; pouting. You bit your lip fighting to hold back a laugh. He looked so damn cute standing there like that though.

“Do you have a towel? I’m dripping?” Sebastian asked, and you could no longer hold back your laughter. The confusion on Sandra’s face and the miserable look on Sebastian’s was too much.

“You’re what?” Sandra turned around as Sebastian playfully glared at you. He was struggling to keep the smile from breaking. The two of you had been flirting ever since you had arrived on set 3 weeks ago, and you were starting to have quite the effect on each other.

“Mackie keeps cracking jokes, so I need a towel,” Sebastian raised his arm and the lube started dripping on the floor, making you laugh even harder.

Sebastian sent you a smirk as Sandra headed past him, with a shake of her head.

“He deserves to slip in it though,” Sebastian added before you had a chance to catch your breath and tears started streaming down your face much to Sebastian’s amusement.

“Here you go. Now go drip somewhere else,” Sandra pushed him towards the door with a roll of her eyes but still smiling. “And you need to stop making her laugh. You’re ruining her makeup.”

“Well good thing she doesn’t need it then,” Sebastian threw you a wink and his signature smirk before letting Sandra push him out the door, nearly stumbling down the steps. You bit your lip, giggling and feeling your face heat up as the door close in his face.

“One of you two need to grow a pair and ask each other out and stop making my job harder,” Sandra playfully scolded, turning you back against the mirror and the smile grew on your face.

“Well he might have already,” you grinned. The giddy school girl feel didn’t subside with Sandra’s squall and announcement she was helping with your outfit tonight. You had no objections as the butterflies in your stomach swarmed like crazy with the thought of Sebastian and the night to come.


	13. Drunk Dial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Stan x Reader

You took a deep breath giving yourself a small mental pep talk as your hand rested on the doorknob. On the other side of your bedroom door was Sebastian. Your best friend who had been there for you through ups and downs for the past 5 years. Your best friend that had taken you in when your marriage had failed and you had left your house at 3 am in the morning with nowhere to go. Your best friend who had drunkenly called you last night from his friends' house.

You closed your eyes, taking another deep breath and walking through the door, through the living room and into the kitchen where you found Sebastian back from his morning run.

“Good morning sleepyhead,” he greeted with a warm smile that made your heart skip. You hadn’t allowed yourself to think of him like this before, but right now you had to fight the urge to walk up behind him, wrapping your his waist. You couldn’t though so instead you just sat down at the island, watching him cook.

“You want eggs?” Sebastian asked, making you frown. He was acting so normal. Just like nothing had happened last night. Did he not remember?

“Don gave me the day off from the gym so I thought you’d wanna hang out today? Go do something fun?” Sebastian kept talking as he placed a plate of steaming eggs in front of you before turning his back to you again to collect a plate for himself.

You felt the tears press against your eyes. You had spent the night lying awake after he called you, picturing what your future could be like. You had never had great judgment when it came to choosing men in your life, but Sebastian was one of the exceptions. You had never dated, but he was the sweetest most caring person you knew. Last night you after his call you had allowed yourself to feel things, you weren’t sure how long had been there. Now you had opened up that can of worms, you knew there was no closing it back up.

“So, we’re just going to ignore the fact that you drunk-dialed me to tell me you love me?” the words fell from your mouth before you had a chance to stop yourself. Your eyes widened in fear as you watched Sebastian freeze up. You jumped from your chair before he could even turn back around, rushing for your room.

You barely reached the door before Sebastian’s hand gently closed around your arm stopping you.

“Y/N/N. Stop, please. We need to talk about this,” Sebastian pleaded with you, causing you to turn around slowly. You didn’t look at him. You couldn’t.

“I meant it. I’m not going to lie to you, but I’m also not going to let how I feel ruin our friendship. I’m sorry for calling you like that…. I just,” Sebastian rambled not noticing you had looked up as his eyes were nailed to the floor.

He didn’t notice you move either. Not until your lips crashed against his. It took him a few seconds to recover but as soon as he did his arms closed around you pulling you close against him as he poured all the pinned up love he had held for you for years into the kiss.


	14. Impatient Patient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Stan x Reader

Sebastian was a ball of energy. Even when he was tired or sick he was impossible to get to sit still for more than a few hours. Right now the later was the problem. That you were visiting New York for the first time to hang out with him didn’t help his mood or your case of having him stay in bed or at least on the couch until he got better.

“I feel much better today,” Sebastian lied through his teeth, appearing in the kitchen before you could bring him breakfast in bed. He was pale and his eyes watery. There was no way you were letting him drag you all over New York today like you knew he had been looking forward too.

“Nice try. Back in bed Bash,” you shooed him out of the kitchen, under protest but you didn’t budge. His protests, however, was cut short by a coughing fit and you tried to stifle a laugh. Sebastian glared at you, trying to speak but the coughing didn’t allow him too.

“Hey, hey… We can talk about this when you aren’t coughing your lungs out,” you giggled placing the tray with toast, fruit, and tea on the bed before crawling in next to him. You smiled, when he wrapped his arm around you, even if he was still pouting.

“I was looking forward to showing you around,” Sebastian sulked and you tilted your head kissing his cheek.

“I know. But if you help me help you get better you still can. I still got over a week of vacation time left,” you promised and Sebastian sighed leaning back against the headboard stifling another cough.

“You promise?” he looked down at you and you smiled brightly up at your stubborn boyfriend.

“I promise. And until then you got a nurse/cuddle buddy,” you wiggled your nose at him, making him laugh and cough again.

“Don’t make me laugh,” he whined and you giggled, as he kissed your check.

“I guess that doesn’t sound all that bad. We need to get you a nurse uniform though,” Seb smirked at you and your fist landed against his arm.

“Hey don’t hit the patient!” he exclaimed with a grin. You preferred when he wouldn’t stay in bed, you decided, but still couldn’t help but smile at your dork.


	15. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans x Reader

You smiled as you slowly started waking up. Chris tender touch and wandering hands gently pulling you from your slumber. You were lying almost on top of him. Still naked from your “reunion” last night.

Chris and you had been seeing each other for a little over a year now. You tried to plan your schedules so you wouldn’t go more than a few weeks without seeing each other, but once in a while that failed.

Last night Chris had shown unexpectedly at your door after 3 weeks apart. You had been more than thrilled to see him and you hadn’t hesitated to show him that.

You had spent a better part of the night wrapped up in each other. Feeling each other, kissing and making love, until sleep finally overtook you. Even then you hadn’t stopped touching. You had fallen asleep resting on Chris' chest, with his arms wrapped around you and his words “I love you” ringing over and over in your mind.

As soon as Chris felt you stir in his arms, he rolled you over so he was lying on top of you. A surprised gasp left your lungs when he moved you so suddenly and with great ease. You had wanted to scold him, but that need had disappeared in an instant when you looked up into his clear blue eyes. They were filled with so much love and adoration it almost made you blush.

Chris leaned closer, caressing your bottom lip with his. Kissing you without really kissing you. Your hand found its way to his cheek, wanting, needing him closer.

Instead, Chris pulled away again, smiling down at you. The words that left his lips took your breath away completely and you felt your eyes tear up.

“Marry me Y/N/N?” 


	16. We Won

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans x Reader

You had been less than happy when Chris had dragged you to Texas. It was the first time you had seen him in over 2 weeks. Your scheduling had refused to sync these past few months and it was taking its toll on you.

You weren’t a football fan and The Super Bowl wasn’t exactly your idea of a good time, but Chris had convinced you. You had been sulking all day yesterday, but you had gone along and at least you were together.

Seeing him at the game, however, made it hard to stay moody. He was smiling and practically dancing around every time The Patriots got a goal. He was like a kid on Christmas Eve, bubbly, happy and excited. It rubbed off on you and soon you were cheering along with him even if you didn’t understand a thing that was happening before your eyes. What you did understand however was his joy and you wanted to share it with him in whatever way you could.

The game ended with The Patriots as the winners and Chris leaped up and down. His excitement rushing through him and he laughed and cheered more than anyone around you. You were laughing along with him when he pulled you into his arms, kissing you so passionately your head was spinning when he finally broke the kiss.

“We won,” Chris beamed at you, with a big goofy grin plastered across his face, making you laugh.

“I sure did,” you giggled happily and high on him as you pulled him down for another kiss. 


	17. Which is Scarrier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans x Reader

“The antidote might make him a little woozy, but he is gonna be just fine. It was just a small one so it wasn’t even lethal,” the paramedic guy explained as he packed up his things. You nodded. You were Australian, spiders and their venom wasn’t exactly news to you.

You sat down on the bed next to Chris, gently running your fingers through his hair, smiling as his eye started to flutter open.

“Wow…” he muttered blatantly staring at you, making you blush slightly as you laughed at him.

“Wow huh. You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes,” you teased him and a look of horror instantly spread across his face and he shot up into a seating position.

“There was a huge spider. It bit me! Am I gonna die?” he rambled, making you laugh even harder as you pushed him back onto the bed.

“Not that big dude! And no. Even if you hadn’t just been given the antidote, you would be just fine you big baby,” you grinned and Chris visibly relaxed as he went back to staring at you. He reached up, gently caressing your face and you couldn’t help but lean into his touch a little.

“I’ve been in love with you my entire life,” Chris proclaimed, making you snap out of it. You rolled onto the bed next to him, resting your head against his chest as you laughed at him.

“Sure you have. Even if you have only known me for 3 months,” you teased him, “but tell you what if you tell my brother then I’ll let you take me on a date when you get back on your feet,” you tilted your head looking up at him with a grin.

“I fought a giant spider and lived to tell the tale. I can take on your brother,” Chris shrugged with a smirk.

You bit your lip, grinning widely as you felt the butterflies in your stomach go crazy. “Okay,” you rested your head back down onto his chest listening to his heartbeat rapidly speed up when you couldn’t resist one last dig at him. “Just remember I got three of them.”

“Fuck!”


	18. What Matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans x Reader

Beep Beep Beep. The sound of machines was the first thing you became aware of. The next was his voice.

“Y/N/N you have to fight this… God, I am so sorry baby. I should have paid better attention to the road. My last words to you can’t be spoken in anger. I was an idiot. I am so sorry…  I love you more than anything in this world… which is why you have to stay here with me. I’ll do anything. Just open your eyes baby…”

His voice was thick with grief. You wanted to speak. To let him know you were okay, but you couldn’t. You felt his head rest against your stomach and his body shake as he cried against you. He was right. Your argument had been stupid. Who cared where you spend your vacation as long as you were together. You gathered all your strength, slowly opening your eyes as you lifted your hand, running your fingers through his hair and Chris shot up, staring down at you.

“Y/N/N? Hey. You’re okay. We were in an accident. You’re in the hospital. Oh God, I am so sorry baby. I almost lost you,” Chris rambled.

“Water,” you managed to cough, smiling as Chris quickly scrambled onto his feet retrieving a cup for you. He held it to your lips as he helped you drink. Your hand closed around his wrist as you smiled up at him. “I love you too. Disney World sounds perfect and way less dramatic than rock climbing in Fiji.”

Chris laughed, the relief on his face more than evident. “Yeah I think I had all the drama I can handle for the next few months,” he breathes, leaning down pressing his lips to yours in a sweet tender kiss.   


	19. Between Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans x Reader

Chris' eyes widened as he walked into your shared apartment. The two of you had known each other for your entire lives. When Chris had needed a place to stay, you had opened your home to him and when it became time for the two of you to move, it had been natural to find a new place together. You were best friends and roommates. You just fit together and Chris harbored a secret crush on you, so seeing you like this. Humming as you roamed the kitchen, all dressed up, with candles and flowers on the table made his heart skip a beat.

His next thought, however, made it feel as if someone had plunged a dagger through it. He had been on set for months and with how busy you had been working on the new album the two of you had barely talked. Chris figured you must have gotten a new boyfriend, you had forgotten to tell him about and he wasn’t sure which of the two hurt the most. The fact you were seeing someone or that you hadn’t told him about this guy.

Chris put on his brightest smile when you turned around to face him. The surprise on your face was evident, but it was quickly pushed away for a sweet almost shy smile and Chris couldn’t help but tease you.  “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were trying to seduce me.”

Chris' eyes widened when he saw you flush bright red, as you started shifting on your feet. You didn’t look directly at him as you started rambling. “I… well we haven’t seen each other in a long time. I missed you. So I thought…”

“Wait this is for me?” Chris gestured to the table and your eyes met his.

“Who else would it be for?” you wondered out loud and a bright smile slid across Chris' face and he threw his jacket over the back of the couch abandoning his suitcase along with it.

“So you were trying to seduce me?” Chris winked, lowing how red your face instantly turned but this time you didn’t break eye contact, you just smiled sweetly at him.

“Maybe…”

“Well….don’t keep me waiting then,” Chris chuckled, kissing her cheek, as he pulled out the chair for her to sit down. “You cooked. I’ll serve the food.”


	20. Replaced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chris Evans x Reader

You had been dating Chris for a few months now, but given that you had met on set you had never even been to his home. For some reason visiting him made you nervous. Set had been your own little bubble, but now that the movie was over so was that part of your relationship. Chris had made it clear to you that he liked you and wanted to continue seeing you. You hadn’t hesitated to agree to tell him you felt the same way about him. It wasn’t a lie, but you also knew that on set relationships far from always stood the test of taking it into the real world. Chris was different than any guy you had ever met and you really cared for him, so you had agreed to take the chance with him.

Your raising mind calmed the moment Chris opened the door for you pulling you into his arms. It felt like coming home and you knew all your doubts had been stupid. Chris was still Chris. No matter where the two of you were, he was the same lovable goofball you had fallen in love with. That wasn’t going to chance.

You smiled into his kiss, running your fingers through his hair.

“Hi,” Chris smiled down at you when you broke the kiss. You were just about to answer him when you felt something nudge your leg and you looked down.

“Ohmygod!” you exclaimed when you saw the orange/white fluffball smiling happily up at you.

“Who is this guy?” you knelt down, laughing as the dog jumped you, kissing your face and wagging his tail like crazy.   

“Dodger quit stealing my girlfriend buddy,” Chris laughed, kneeling down next to you petting the dog, you were now hugging to you.

“I’m sorry to break it to ya Chris. I found a dog, you’ve been replaced,” you grinned at Chris as you kept cuddling with Dodger, making him laugh.

“Oh is that so? I guess more pizza for me then if Dodger is treating you to join him at the bowl,” Chris winked getting up.

“Hey! That’s blackmail,” you called after your laughing boyfriend.


	21. Chocolate-Cheese-Bacon-Cupcakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve x Reader

Steve sleepily padded through the apartment. Waking up in an empty bed these days weren’t all that unusual but you usually returned to him fairly quickly.

Tonight you had been gone for 30 minutes before Steve reluctantly had pulled himself from the bed. There was no way he was falling back asleep without you next to him anyway, so he might as well find out what you and your crazy pregnancy brain was up too.

Steve stopped in the doorway of the kitchen leaning against the frame watching you. The countertops were a mess. So was the floor if he was being completely honest, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

You were glowing and happy as you hummed a low tune, taking something out of the oven. Steve smiled shaking his head as he caught a glimpse of the watch next to you. 3.12 am.

“What are you doing baking at this hour?” Steve smiled, nuzzling against your neck when you jumped a little in his arms. You hadn’t heard him come in and it wasn’t until your super soldier husband wrapped his arms around you from behind you were aware of his presence.

“Baby wanted cupcakes,” you beamed up at Steve, making him chuckle and tenderly rub your stomach.

“Is that so?” Steve grinned, stealing one of the hot treats of the baking pan.

“Hey!” you scolded but that didn’t stop Steve from taking a healthy bite of the cake. His grin turned into a look of disgust within seconds. He scrambled free of you making a beeline for the sink where he presided to cough and spit until the assaulting pastry had let his mouth.

“What the hell did you put in there?” Steve whined downing carton of juice he had grabbed from the fridge.

“The best things in the world,” you answered happily chewing away on the leftover cupcake Steve had abandoned on the table. “Chocolate, cheese and bacon.”

“Really Y/N. That’s offensive to my taste buds,” Steve grumbled, making you shrug.

“Your wife and son like it and you could just stop stealing our food,” you winked, and Steve could no longer keep from laughing. The truth was even if her cravings threatened to kill him at times he had never been happier. He just hoped her eating habits would go back to normal when their baby boy arrived in a few months.


	22. Surprise Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x Reader

You ran outside the moment you heard the car pull up. News of what had happened on the bridge had reached you before your three friends made it to the safehouse and even if you had talked yo Nat a few hours ago you were still worried out of your mind.

You had worked for SHIELD for a long time before your rebellion to follow the star-spangled captain over the orders from your superiors. You believed in Steve Rogers. You respected him. You were in love with him even if he much to Nat’s amusement were completely oblivious to the fact.

You breathe a sigh of relief the moment you saw the trio. Hugging first Nat and then Sam asking them both if they were alright. Once you were sure you turned towards Steve, who gave you a warm smile opening his arms, clearly expecting the same treatment as the others two had gotten. Instead of hugging him, you unleashed all your fears and worries onto the super soldier in front of you.

Your fist landed against his arm, causing a grunt and hurt expression to cross his face. Neither stopped the stream of words that started falling from your lips.

“Have you lost your goddamn mind, Steve?! Did you just stop and talk to the most lethal assassin known to our world? Are you kidding me?!”

“I knew him Y/N,” Steve tried to reason with you but no luck.

“I don’t care if it was your fucking grandma! You could have died!” your voice cracked and before you knew it Steve’s arms were around you, pulling you against his chest.

“I didn’t. I’m right here Y/N,” you wrapped your arms around his waist letting the tears fall from your eyes as he spoke calmly against your hair.

“I don’t want to lose you,” you sniffled, looking up into his blue eyes and Steve smiled softly, rubbing the tears away from your cheeks with his thumbs.

“You won’t sweetheart,” Steve assured you as he slowly leaned in, giving you time to move away or punch him again if he was out of line. You didn’t instead you rose to your toes meeting his lips in a soft, tender kiss halfway.

As he kissed you sweetly, you couldn’t help but smile. Maybe your Captain wasn’t as oblivious as you had thought. One thing was for sure; Steve Rogers knew how to kiss.


	23. Horrible Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x Reader

Everyone hated these meetings but Tony and Steve were equally insistent on them. When the two of them actually agreed for once it was a lost cause for the rest of the team to protest.

So you sat through them just like anyone else. Usually, they were boring but today was downright insufferable.

A few weeks ago you had gotten drunk and confessed your crush on the blonde, blue-eyed super soldier in front of you to Nat. One would think a former Russian spy would know how to keep her damn mouth shut but no such luck. The entire team now knew of your crush and every single one of them were making gestures, teasing you as an oblivious Steve was drawing on the whiteboard explaining tactics for an upcoming mission.

You managed to glare at or ignore most of your teammates but when Tony’s gesture became more and more obscene you had it. You flung your pencil across the room. Your eyes widened in horror as you saw Tony dug out of the way and your makeshift projectile hit the back of Steve’s head.

“Okay, who threw the pencil at me?” Steve turned around, glaring at his team that resembled giggling teenagers.

Your face flushed bright red when Bucky gave you a small nudge with his shoulder.

“Well in her defense she was aiming at Tony,” Bucky smiled. You were grateful for his defense but relief quickly replaced with horror as Sam took over.

“Yeah her aim is off since he has been a little preoccupied lately,” he smirked, making you fling your notebook at him as you jumped from your chair and ran from the room.

“You all suck!”

You ran through the Tower, straight for your room and threw yourself face first onto your bed. You were so wrapped up in your own mind even minutes later, you didn’t hear him come in.

“Y/N?” you froze when you heard Steve’s voice and the bed dipped as he sat down beside you. “Bucky explained to me what happened. I’m so sorry.”

“Why?” you sniffled burying your face further into your pillow. “You didn’t do anything.”

“No. But maybe that’s the problem,” Steve muttered. “Y/N please look at me?”

You sniffled once more, drying your eyes before you sat up next to him. Still looking anywhere but at the man next to you.

“We’re both horrible at this huh?” Steve spoke quietly, making you finally look at him.

“Huh?”

“I like you too Y/N. I just…” Steve breathe in deeply before taking your hand and your heart skipped a beat. “Y/N would you do me the honor of having dinner with me tonight?”


	24. Cuddle Buck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes x Reader

You loved living in the Avengers Tower even if you weren’t an Avenger. You weren’t even close, but neither were Betty, Jane and Pepper and they still lived here. Part time at least. Tony had plenty of houses and apartments around the world and Pepper had a company to run. If Betty lived there or not kinda depended on Bruce anxiety level. With Jane it depended on her work and if Thor was even around. Plus you got the feeling those two ran even more hot and cold than Bruce and Betty, but you didn’t ask. Then there was Sharon but was more on a visiting basic even if she had been seeing Steve longer than you had Bucky. He took things slow.

Either way you loved living here. You just hated your boys being away on missions. Not all of them were always gone at the same time. Far from it. Today it had only been Nat, Clint, Sam, Bucky and Steve. Something about a minor terrorist attack or something. You had stopped paying attention since the details only added to your worries, you’d found.

Tony had found you moping around and in true Tony fashion he had decided there’d be no better fix for your foul mood than a party. Which was why when the boys and Nat returned at 3am in the morning, you came bouncing out of the common area, into the hallway and straight into Bucky’s arms.

Your legs clung around a rather surprised Bucky’s waist and your arms around his neck as you planted a wet kiss on his lips, before pulling back to look at him happily.

“Buckaroooo I missed yooouu,” you giggled realizing it rhymed.

Bucky shook his head hiding a smirk as the four around him started laughing and Tony appeared in the hallway. “Welcome home missfits. The party is still going if you wanna join,” he invited and Sam and Clint instantly rushed inside. Clint grumbling something about it being rude starting without him.

“Tony what the hell did you do to my girlfriend?” Bucky complained, trying to keep a straight face as he tried to get spidermonkey you off him enough to at least carry you comfortably. It wasn’t an easy task.

“I resent that. I am a happily married man,” Tony pointed at Bucky, trying to keep his balance but tumbled towards the door.

“That’s not what I….” Bucky gave up, rolling his eyes. Dealing with one drunk person was enough. “You got this?” Bucky asked Steve and Nat who shook her head.

“Oh I’m joining. Once I showered,” she laughed dashing down the hall, leaving Steve to sigh and wave Bucky off.

“Go. I’ll make sure the Tower is still standing tomorrow,” he grinned, watching Bucky carry you down the hall towards your room.

“You taking me to bed James,” you tried to purr but it came out more as a slur instead, causing Bucky to chuckle.

“Yeah. To sleep it off doll,” he grinned, kicking your door opened and you yawned on cue as he gently placed you on the bed.

“Good,” you mumbled as he started helping you get out of your clothes and into one of his t-shirts. “‘Cause I can’t sleep without you. I need my personal body heater to cuddle, Buck.”

Your eyes widened looking up at him as he started getting undressed himself, and you tossed back onto the bed in a fit of giggles making Bucky freeze and look down at you in amusement.

“What?”

“Cuddle Buck. It sounds like cuddlebug. You’re my Cuddle Buck,” you giggled, snuggling up to him the second he crawled into bed with you. He shook his head overbearingly, smiling as your eyes closed the second your head hit his chest and you wrapped yourself around him line a vine. Fast asleep.

“God I hope she’s forgotten that in the morning,” he mumbled with a smile on his lips, securing his arms safely around you before drifting off himself. Happy to be home with you tugged against him.


	25. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes x Reader

Bucky was laying on his stomach with face buried in the pillow when he felt your featherlight touches to his naked back. He groaned in protest, digging himself deeper into the pillow but couldn’t help but smile when you laughed and pressed yourself against his back like a human blanket.

“So Thor stopped by last night huh?” you asked gently pushing the long dark hair out of his face, pressing kisses to his cheek and neck. “Have fun?”

“Hmmm,” Bucky mumbled making you giggle as your lips inched closer to his with each small kiss. Bucky smiled at your ministrations, pretending to ignore you until he couldn’t hold in the happiness bubbling inside him anymore. He in one quick movement turned onto his back somehow managing to keep you on top of him even if you squealed in surprise. You would never no matter how long you had been with him get completely used to those super soldier reflexes of his.

“Morning fiancee,” he grinned as you slapped his chest with a playful pout.

“Enjoy that why it last. I won’t be much longer,” you sassed, and Bucky chuckled catching your lips with his in a sweet kiss.

“Yeah I think I’ll like your new title even better,” he laid back, smirking up at you as you rolled your eyes.

“Well for me to get that title we need a rehearsal dinner so get your cute butt out of bed and help me out,” you laughed struggling to get out of bed, but Buckywasn’tt letting go of you easily.

“Buckyyyy,” you playfully whined as you finally tumbled off the bed, hitting your laughing fiancee in the face with a pillow from your spot on the floor. “Get up and help me.”

“Alright. Alright,” he sighed, sitting up watching you with a loving look on his face as you got off the floor walking towards the door. “What do you need me to do?”

“Can you move the dead body from the living room? We have guests come over soon,” you spoke with your back turned, and Bucky’s eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Get the what?” Bucky jumped out of bed following you into the hallway, more than a little worried what he had been upto last night. Admittedly some parts were a little hazy but that wasn’t all that unusual when Thor dropped by for a social visit.

“Clint, darling,” she turned around with a smirk on her face. “I don’t know what you guys did to that poor guy but he was even more impossible to bring back amongst the living than you were. And I am not kissing him,” you insisted, disappearing into the bathroom, leaving Bucky to deal with his hungover buddy.

“Well I am not kissing him either,” Bucky mumbled walking down the started walking down the stairs. A mischievous grin spread a across his face as a plan involving very cold water and a couple of pot lids formed in his mind.


	26. Dying Breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes x Reader

The water levels kept rising and you were slowly starting to realize what was going to happen. You had checked every inch of the damn room the moment the water had started coming in. The walls and door were all iron. There was no escape hatches or windows beyond the one in the door. Even that wasn’t breaking under the force of Bucky’s metal fist’s repeated attacks.

You were afraid, of course you were. You didn’t want to die. Not now that you were finally free of HYDRA’s hold. Not when you had finally found a place where you were accepted. You had found a family in the Avengers that had never once held any of the things you had been tricked into thinking was the right things over your head. Steve was like a brother and Tony like the crazy uncle. Nat and Wanda the sisters you’d always wanted growing up, while Bucky had become your anchor.

The two of you understood each other in a way few others did. You didn’t need to tap into your powers to know his mind or how he felt. It was an instinct and a connection that went both ways. You were there for each other, never once pushing further than the other was ready to go. He had become the love you had never thought you’d experience and you had been the same for him.

That was the reason that your own fear wasn’t the worst as the room flooded, forcing you closer and closer to the roof. The worst was the emotions you felt vibrating from Bucky fighting to get to you before it was too late. You felt his love and his terror. You felt the anger and pain. It was so much. So overwhelming.

You had never used your powers on him before. Even know you didn’t control him. You only did it because you knew time was running out. You would never feel his arms wrapped around you again. Or the way his lips ghosted over yours ever so briefly before really kissing you. You would never get to feel his touch or have him respond to yours again. So you had done the only thing you could do to feel just a little bit of the man you had come to love more than your own life. You had connected with him.

“Bucky,” you called out to him in your mind, hoping you despite your struggles still would be strong enough to talk to him like this. You needed him to know what he meant to you. You needed to say goodbye.

“Bucky. Please,” you pleaded with him as he didn’t respond, only kept hammering and kicking the door that stood between you and the rest of your life. “You’ll break your ankle before you get that door open. It’s too late. Baby please.”

“Y/N/N don’t give up. I’ll get you out of there. Just hang on,” Bucky’s voice in your head, make the tears stream down your cheeks. You knew the truth. You weren’t getting out. You were going to break your promise to him of never leaving him. The realization of that hurt more than anything ever had before and that counted the years of enhancements and torture HYDRA had put you through.

“I’m so sorry Buck,” you gasped for breath as the water rose, forcing you to press your cheek against the ceiling to get a bit extra time. You fought to keep the connection between the two of you going as breathing got harder. “I never meant to leave you. I don’t wanna say goodbye. I love you so much.”

You took one last deep breath as the room filled with water and you let yourself sink down to the window in the door pressing your hands against it. You felt his desperation and grief as he pressed his hands to the window from the outside, pleading with you in his mind to just hang in there as he started hammering the glass again.

“Bucky I love you. I’m sorry,” was the last thing you managed to send to him and the last thing you felt before the sharp pain of the water filling your lungs was his return of your affections along with an overwhelming feeling of grief and loss.

You lost your life that day, but Bucky lost something much worse. He lost you and with you, all hope he’d ever love again. Anger and grief consumed him until he was nothing but a walking shadow. A weapon fighting against the very people that turned him into one and decades later took you away from him.


	27. Ask Her Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes x Reader

Nat looked up to see Y/N stop in her tracks. She was holding a cup of steaming hot cocoa, staring at Bucky who was looking rather comfortable in the big red chair she usually sat in. Y/N’s mouth opened and closed making her look like a fish out of water before, turning on her heels and heading out of the room.

Nat sighed audibly, causing Bucky up from his book and over at the dramatic redhead on the couch.

“What’s wrong Tasha?” Bucky smiled overbearingly and Nat instantly rolled her eyes at the super soldier.

“I swear to god, if you weren’t so hot, you would have been dead already,” she grumbled, making Bucky’s eyes widen.

“Excuse me?” Bucky sat up straight no sure if he was supposed to be flattered or offended by her remark, so he went with confused instead.

“Two days ago you curled up under that blanket because you were complaining about the cold,” Nat pointed to the blue and green quilt in the corner of the couch.

Bucky’s brows furrowed and his confusion didn’t lessen, “yeah so?”

“So… Clint got his ass kicked last week when he stole it,” Nat rolled her eyes. “And that bowl you used for breakfast yesterday. Care to guess what happened to Tony when he used it a few days ago?” Natasha rambled. She didn’t notice Bucky’s smile or how he nodded since she was on a roll. She did notice how his face fell with her next sentence, however.

“And Sam got physically removed last night when he sat where you are sitting right now. But when you park your ass in her chair she just leaves the room,” Nat stopped, giving Bucky a once-over look, when she noticed his change in demeanor.

“Y/N was in here?” Bucky asked, hanging his head and Nat leaned forward.

“Okay James. Spill it. What’s going on here?” she pushed, with a curious look on her face.

“I might have noticed how she reacted when she other’s borrowed her things,” Bucky mumbled not looking up but flinched with Nat’s audible groan of frustration.

“So you thought you’d annoy her into interacting with you? What are you? 12?!” She scolded and Bucky hung his head even more.

“I don’t know what to do, Tasha. She always runs from the room when she sees me. She doesn’t treat me like everyone else. I don’t want her to be scared of me,” Bucky rambled and Nat’s expression softened. She moved to sit on the arm of his chair, hugging his head and rocking him a little.

“She’s not scared of you dumbass. She likes you,” Nat spoke quietly and Bucky’s head instantly snapped up to look at her.

“Wha… How do you know?” Bucky stuttered and Nat gave his hair a gentle tug as she got back up.

“I just do. Ask her out James. She’ll say yes,” Nat ordered as she left the room, leaving Bucky in the common room with a bewildered look on his face that soon enough turned into a small hopeful smile.


	28. No Man Left Behind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky Barnes x Reader

Thor was on his own holding back the swarms of HYDRA operatives coming at the jet. Bucky had been cut off from the rest of you in the effort to help Nat get an injured Clint to safety. Stark was keeping the skies clear for takeoff, while Thor was struggling to give the three of you a clear path back to the jet.

“We need to get the quinjet in the air. Rogers?” Thor called over the com, for Steve’s voice to sound loud and clear seconds later.

“Coming in now.” The roar of a truck sounded through the trees. Steve was behind the wheel as Bucky was shooting from the back to keep the HYDRA soldiers at bay.

“Thor! Wanna deal with those?” Bucky called out as Steve put the truck to a halt and Bucky lifted you from the back into his arms, heading for the quinjet. Steve was at his side instantly, offering Bucky back-up as Thor send a couple of dozen soldiers flying through the air.

You were in and out due to blood loss the entire time. You heard Steve take the wheel and Thor ordering Nat to place a call to Banner, to let him know you were returning with two injured not one.

You didn’t pay much attention. What you did notice was that the entire ride home and even in the medical wing later, Bucky never left your side. He didn’t speak much other than assuring you, you were going to be okay each time your eyes met his steel blue.

He was still at your side when you fully regained consciousness the next day. He jumped from his seat rearranging the pillows behind your back as you sat up and carefully helped you drink before allowing you to speak.

“I’m sorry…” you started but Bucky just shook his head at you, before taking your hand. You looked down at your linked fingers, not pulling away but startled by his action. You and Bucky had been flirting and spending as much time together as you could get away with, but this was new. You had been more than careful respecting Bucky’s boundaries and letting him take the lead between you.

“You didn’t have to do that, you know?” Bucky said quietly, and you squeezed his hand. You knew he blamed himself for what happened, but you didn’t want him too. Bolting after Steve to make sure Bucky made it back safely was your choice. No one's orders and it was on nobody but the bad guys you had been hurt doing so.

“I know. I never left anyone behind. I’m not about to start. Especially not you,” you mumbled looking down.

You heard Bucky sigh and you dreaded what he was going to say. He didn’t. He just stood up, smiling down at you when you looked up.

“Move over,” your eyes widened but you did as he asked, letting Bucky sit down on the bed beside you, grabbing the remote.

“I don’t suppose I can convince you to count this as our first date could I?” Bucky teased with a smile, making you giggle and lean against him as he wrapped his arm around you.

“No way in hell Buck. As soon as I am walking, you’re taking me to the movies,” you looked up at him and your heart skipped a beat with the loving look in his eyes.

“It’s a date sweetheart,” Bucky promised you and you vowed to get back on your feet sooner rather than later. Maybe getting shot by HYDRA agents weren’t all that bad after all.


	29. Which One?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky x Reader

You looked like a small thundercloud as you stomped through the halls of the compound towards Steve’s office. You had been on a week-long recon mission with Sam and Bucky. Sure it had been fun at first but after the first two days, their instant bickering lost its charm. Now after seven days you were ready to tear someone’s head off and since you’d tried yelling at the two idiots plenty without success the past few days, Steve was next in line.

“Steven Grant Rogers if you ever do that to me again, I’m going to make sure you’ll suffer a slow painful death,” you hissed, the moment you walked into Steve’s office. Had you been less moody the surprised and slightly intimidated look Captain America himself sent you, might have amused you. But not today.

“Excuse me?” Steve sounded just as confused as he looked. The two of you were close. He was like family and honestly like the older brother you’d always wanted. It wasn’t exactly usually for you to yell at him like this, much less threaten to cause him bodily harm.

“I get that you were busy with politicians or whatever Tony needed your help with. But that’s the last time I am going on a mission with those two knuckleheads without you. Do you have any idea the hell I have been through?” you rambled, ignoring the look of realization followed by a slight smile on Steve’s face.

“They argue about everything. I mean everything! Who gets to sit where in the car. What we are having for dinner and then from which place. Where who should sleep. Who should be on the first watch? They even started bickering about who was the funnier cartoon thingy. Donald Duck or Mickey Mouse. Steve!” you yelled his name when Steve started laughing.

The super soldier instantly held up his hands and stopped laughing. The smile stayed on his face, however.

“Alright. I’m sorry. You know they don’t mean anything by it though right?” Steve asked, and you sighed letting yourself fall down in the chair in front of his desk, finally relaxing a little bit.

“I know. But that doesn’t make them any less infuriating to listen too,” you sighed, shooting Steve a glare when he chuckled again.

“Alright. I do have some bad news for you though,” Steve started and your eyes widened as he handed you a folder.

“Steve! We just got home!” you grumbled.

“Listen the party isn’t until next week,” Steve referred to the police fundraiser you were reading about in the folder. Apparently, the police Captain had been tied to HYDRA so that was just perfect.

“I have Nat and Clint tracking him now. But I am going to need someone there that night,” Steve explained, making you groan.

“Can’t you just sent Sam and Bucky as each other’s dates? I mean that would be more believable than all of us there anyway?” you pleaded, making Steve chuckle.

“No. But I can keep one of them outside with me for back up,” Steve grinned at you and your eyes narrowed in threat. You knew exactly where he was going next, but you hoped your stink eye would do the trick and stop him. Sadly, Steve had never been smart about picking his battles.

“The only question is who do I send in with you? Any preferences?” he asked you anyway, leaning back in his chair with a smirk on his face as yours started to heat up. You weren’t sure if it was from anger or embarrassment. It didn’t really matter.

“I really hate you sometimes Steve. You know that right?” you glared at him, tossing the folder back on his desk, before getting back up and heading towards the door to avoid further embarrassment. You had no idea how Steve, had found out about your crush on his childhood best friend, but he had.

“No? I’ll guess Sam will do then,” Steve spoke casually making you spin around in the doorway to look back at him, smiling at you in challenge.

“Unless you’d prefer Buck?” he raised an eyebrow at you, causing your face to tighten up much like you’d just sucked on a lemon. “Would you? Prefer Bucky?”

“Yes,” you hissed, almost stomping your foot in the ground when Steve began laughing. You managed to stop yourself though, instead of twirling around heading down the hallway yelling over her shoulder as you went. “A very very painful death Rogers. That’s a promise!”


End file.
